The Psychopath
by twilightheart190
Summary: For over 400 years, a killer has been plaguing Seattle. Appearing every 50 years, the killing spree lasts for 14 years before this serial killer disappears. What scares everyone is that no evidence is ever found and the murders just keep rising. When the Cullen family finally has enough of the murders and goes to Seattle what will they find?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. This is my first FanFiction so please don't judge.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight (sigh)**

* * *

Paul grabbed his keys from the pocket of his jeans and unlocked the door of his apartment. As he did, he couldn't help but grin at the thought of all the girls he had fucked that night. He was attractive and he knew it. He was also a man whore and he knew it. He also knew he didn't care, that's just who he was. Every girl he met was willing to pleasure him.

However, tonight he had seen a girl at the bar who had not been affected by his charms. She was beautiful, with her long brown hair and doe eyes. But the fact the she had refused him pissed him off. No girl refused him, so he had done the most logical thing and touched her. That had been a mistake. She had grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back before throwing him to the floor. She had then kicked him before hissing,

'You're dead, fucker'

She had then walked out of the bar, leaving Paul very confused but also furious at the way she had treated and spoken to him. He walked into his apartment and headed up to his room. He couldn't remember how many girls he had had in that room and would have taken one with him tonight if it hadn't been for that -.

As he opened the bedroom door, he felt the cool air hit his face. He walked into his room and stopped as he saw the window open. He had shut it before he had left, he was sure of it. He had been robbed once because he had left the window open. He always made sure that he shut it.

He gasped as he saw it. There was something standing next to the window. It moved. It wasn't something, but someone. And then it disappeared. Paul gasped and moved towards the door, but was pushed onto the floor as he heard the door slam shut.

He jumped up quickly, knowing that it was stupid for him to stay on the floor. As he did, he noticed the size of the figure and grinned, this would be easy. No one broke into his house and got away with it.

He lunged.

And hit the door frame.

He was pulled back and thrown across the other side of the room. He hit the wall with a thud and groaned in pain. When he looked up, the figure didn't appear to have moved. As the moon came out from behind the clouds, and he saw that whoever it was, was wearing a hoodie, keeping their head down so that he couldn't see who it was.

He grunted and stood up and lunged again, trying to grab whoever it was.

His hands closed around air.

He was hit on the left side, with so much force, that when he hit the wall, he left a dent in it.

As he stood up again, he felt pain in his side and looked down. The left side of his body was covered in blood.

He looked at the person, panicked. The figure was holding a knife. It was covered in his blood. He groaned as he slumped onto the ground, holding his hands to his side trying to stop the blood. The person grabbed his hands, pulling them away and letting the blood begin to pool on the floor.

He looked at the person, trying to see the face under the hood. His eyes widened and he began to thrash around.

'No stop!' He yelled as the person brought the knife to his arms. They trailed the steel across his right arm, down to his wrist, leaving a white line. As the knife reached his wrist, the knife was plunged into the arm, making Paul scream in pain. The knife was brought back up to his shoulder before it was removed from his body.

As Paul continued to scream, the person brought the knife up to his face before whispering;

'If you want to keep your nose, I suggest you shut up.'

Hearing this threat, Paul struggled to keep himself quiet as the person repeated the same with his left arm. However when the knife continued past his shoulder, he couldn't stop the cry of pain that left his lips. The knife was pushed further into him.

'I said shut up.' The person slapped him.

'Please,' he gasped. 'Please stop. You can have whatever you want, just please stop!' He yelped when the knife was yanked out of his body. He was grabbed around the neck and held above the person.

'You want to know why I'm doing this?' The person threw Paul onto the ground laughed as he screamed. His neck was grabbed again and he was forced to look at the person.

'This is why you are going to die, fucker.' The hood was pushed back and Paul gasped as he looked into the furious eyes of his soon-to-be-murderer. It was the same girl from the bar, the one that had thrown him onto the floor.

'What the fuck!' Paul exclaimed as he realized that he was being attacked by a girl. 'You bitch! Come here and let me fuck you and maybe I'll forgive you.' He was thrown against the wall again and screamed as the girl stabbed her knife into his face. The knife was dragged down from his hairline to his chin.

'Do you want to know the other reason I am doing this?' She kicked his face and he screamed again. 'I'm doing this because I am The Psychopath. You know, the serial killer with more than a thousand kills.'

Paul would have gasped if he wasn't in so much pain. He was absolutely terrified as he looked into the eyes of the most notorious serial killer in the history of the world. He immediately knew that he could beg all he wanted, but he was going to die.

'Why me?' He said softly, trying even though he knew it was futile. 'Why did you come after me?'

'I don't let anyone touch me you fuckhead. You touched me and now you shall pay for your mistakes.'

'I'm sorry just please don't kill me!' he begged, tears streaming down his face.

She lent up close to him and whispered in his ear, 'It's too late. You've already seen my face. I can't let you go now.' She stroked his head with the knife. 'However, before you die, I will tell you my name. Would you like that?' she yanked his head up and stabbed his eye and grinned at his scream. 'My name is Kritanta. It means God of Death.'

* * *

**Who do you think Kritanta really is?**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I'm back.**

**I'm sorry I took so long to update, but my family is going through a tough time right now. My parents might be getting a divorce so I haven't had time to work on this.**

**But, here is the next chapter. It is a journal entry, so I am sorry if the Italics annoy some people.**

** It is also very violent, and if you cannot deal with blood and the pain of other people, do not read.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Twilight (sigh)**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have almost 2000 murders now! I know it's no surprise, but who would've thought when I was born that I would be a serial killer. My latest victim was a fucking pervert, a man by the name Paul Lahote. He was just another man-whore and had nothing to live for, not that it would have mattered if he had something to live for. I would have killed him anyway. Why? Well, I am the Psychopath and that is what I do, but I would have gone and killed someone else if he had not done what he did._

_What happened?_

_I'll tell you,_

_He fucking touched me._

_Yes, you heard that correctly._

_A man fucking _touched _the Psychopath._

_Not the smartest move if you ask me._

_I'll start from the beginning._

_Last night after I killed Tiffany Call, I decided that today I needed a break. I know, I know. Not something that I should do. I'm still not entirely sure why I went. So anyway, today I was supposed to take a break, mostly to mess with the cops._

_I just wore something plain and simple, nothing extravagant (black, of course). I walk into the bar and sit down. I got a few looks from some of the guys there, but I have that way of giving off a, "don't touch and don't look at me" vibe. I can tell you that its really handy._

_Then this guy walks into the bar. I'm just sitting there with my drink, watching people and planning my victim for tomorrow, when I see him looking at me. I glare at him and try to put him off, but he's one of those people that don't understand when someone tells them to back off._

_He comes up to me and sits down next to me. I'm swearing at him in my head and telling him to back off. I don't need any of the other guys to get any ideas. My head is turned away from him and I can hear him breathing heavily next to me. I have really good hearing, I have a similar hearing range to a dog, and can therefore hear this man's disgusting breathing._

_Then he says, "hey sweetheart, want to come to my place? I can guarantee lots of fun." I turn my face towards him and give him a good look at my face._

_I glare at him and shoot daggers out of my eyes as I say, "fuck off cunt. I'm not interested." I turn away from him and I can almost feel his emotions. Shocked, embarrassed and anger._

_Then he does something I never would have expected anyone to do._

_He slips his hand between my legs and squeezes me._

_I react_

_Badly_

_I punched his face and grabbed his hand, squeezing the living hell out of it while twist his arm behind his back. I then kick him in the stomach and at the same time, let go of his arm._

_He falls onto the floor._

_It was hilarious._

_I then kicked his face and then lean down and whisper to him,_

_"You're dead, fucker."_

_I then kick him one more time, just for good measure, then walk out of the bar._

_Well, there goes my peaceful night._

_I then run back to my house. I don't need a car._

_I have a copy of the gene ACTN3. __It means that I have an increased speed. __It also helps during a murder._

_It freaks a lot of people out._

_Anyway, I get to my house and run inside. I grab my black hoodie and see my knife sitting on top of it._

_Shit_

_I was tired last night and forgot to put it away._

_Fuck_

_There's still blood on it._

_Double fuck_

_If the police had come around…_

_I shake my head and wipe some of the blood off with my hand. I smile at the inscription on it._

"Alla fine muoiono tutti. Tutti tranne uno moriranno."

_Italian for, _"All die eventually. All but one will die."

_Who's the one who won't die?_

_Me, fuckwit_

_Thanks to my "immortality", I shall live forever._

_Cue evil laugh_

_I grab the sheath that is also on the hoodie and tie it around my waist and slip the knife into it._

_I have used this weapon to kill most of my victims. Every time I deliver the last blow, I repeat it._

_I shove my hoodie over my black shirt and tuck my hair underneath. I can't let anyone see that I'm a girl._

_The police all reckon that the Psychopath is a guy. But they can't say that unless they have evidence._

_Honestly_

_I check that there's no one around before slipping into an alley. I start climbing up the fire escape and am soon on the top of the building._

_Then I run_

* * *

_I did my research before I left. I'm actually really good with computers, even though I'm over 400 years old._

_The man that I am going to kill is Paul Lahote. I am soon at the run-down apartment where he lives. I look at it in disgust._

_How could anyone live in a place like that?_

_I stand on the building next to his and look for the window to his bedroom. It's not too hard to find. Its right across from me. As I measure the distance between the building I am standing on and the window ledge, I see him approach his door. As he fumbles for his keys, I jump._

_I bend down and force the window open, it's not hard. My body doesn't produce much myostatin. Like my speed, my strength helps when I murder._

_I lower myself into the room and lean against the wall next to the window. My hoodie covers my face so that he can't see who I am. Terror is my best friend._

_I smile as I hear the door open and watch him enter the room. He freezes as he sees me. As he starts to back away, I move._

_His behaviour is common with male victims. They will fight. Female victims scream, and couples, argh. Those kinds of people irritate me._

_I push him onto the floor and grin at his grunt. At the beginning, I don't use the full extent of my strength. I save that for the end._

_He stood up quickly, again, a common thing. I watched him size me up and grin. I rolled my eyes as he underestimated me._

_He lunged at me, but I was already gone. I chuckled to myself as he hit the door. I could almost feel his temper rising._

_I pulled him away from the door and threw him to the other side of the room and tried to control my laughter as I heard him smack against the wall.  
__  
He looked at me and I could see the terror in his eyes as the moon came out from behind a cloud. He stood up and tried to grab me again._

_I was getting tired of this. Normally, someone would have said something by now. I decided to give him a taste of steel._

_As he lunged, I stabbed him in the side and at the same time threw him to the side of the room. I saw as he collapsed on the floor that he had left a dent. When he stood up, he noticed the blood pouring out of his side._

_I cursed internally. I was going to have to be quick and give him as much pain as possible before he died of blood loss._

_I walked up to him and grabbed his arms, pulling his hands off his wound. He started to struggle as I trailed my knife down his arm. When I got to the wrist, I plunged the knife into the spot that would give him the most pain. I dragged the knife up to his shoulder before pulling it out of his flesh._

_I was getting tired of his screaming and pushed his head onto the floor and whispered at him to shut up or he would lose his nose. He was going to lose his nose anyway, so either way it didn't matter to me._

_He shut up to my disappointment. I repeated with the other side of his arm but continued past his shoulder to see how long he could deal with the pain._

_It wasn't long_

_Weak_

_The knife was under his collarbone and I pushed it in further into him as he squealed like a pig._

_"I said shut up," I snarled as I slapped him. I really don't like how weak people are and the fact that they can't deal with pain._

_"Please,' he gasped. 'Please stop. You can have whatever you want, just please stop!" he yelled out in pain as I yanked the knife from his body._

_I grabbed him by the neck and held him above me, admiring the way the blood poured out of his side and streamed out of his arms._

_"You want to know why I am doing this?" I asked him and threw him to the floor, causing him more pain. I laughed as he screamed. Screaming was like a lullaby. It filled me with pleasure._

_I grabbed him by the neck and forced him to look at me. I repeated the same words I had said at the bar and rolled my eyes as he gasped when I pushed my hood back._

_"What the fuck! You bitch! Come here and let me fuck you and maybe I'll forgive you." I almost threw up at his words. I couldn't understand the way men thought. It was just…_

_Disgusting_

_I threw him against the wall in disgust and grabbed his head, stabbing my knife in at the hairline, right in the middle of his face. I dragged the knife down from his hairline to his chin, cutting his face in half._

_It is at this point of the murder that I tell the victim/s who I am. I like to see the terror in their eyes before they die._

_"Do you want to know the other reason I am doing this? I'm doing this because I am The Psychopath. You know, the serial killer with more than a thousand kills." I kicked his face and he screamed. Now that he knew who I was, I was able to see the pure terror that had not been shown before._

_"Why me? Why did you come after me?" he tried to make his voice soft, but I could hear the pain and desperate need to live behind it. That was always what drove me on in the beginning._

_"I don't let anyone touch me you fuckhead. You touched me and now you shall pay for your mistakes."_

_He started to cry. Pathetic. "I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!"_

_I lent up close to him and whispered in his ear,_ _'It's too late. You've already seen my face. I can't let you go now. However, before you die, I will tell you my name. Would you like that?' I didn't wait for an answer but yanked his head up and stabbed him in the eye and grinned at his scream. 'My name is Kritanta. It means God of Death.'_

_I couldn't tell him my real name, of course. I had three names. The name that everyone knew me by, the name I told my victims and my real name._

_My fake name at the moment was Marie. I was stretching the limits here, as this is also my middle name._

_My name that I told my victims was Kritanta. This is an Indian name that means God of Death._

_My real name, I cannot write._

_I refuse to go by that name again._

_I mutilated the body, tearing the limbs off the body and throwing them everywhere. This was my favourite part. I dipped my hand in the pool of blood on the floor. I then wrote on the wall;_

"This man deserved his death. He had nothing to live for, and so had nothing to lose when I ended his worthless life."

_I then decapitated the body and threw his head at the wall. I tore up his body some more before standing back to admire my work._

_My best yet_

_I grinned and jumped out the window onto the other building._

_The police would never find any evidence. I have _Adermatoglyphia_. This means, that I don't have fingerprints. For some reason, my hair doesn't fall out either. This means, that I can never be found._

_I'm sitting here now at this table and writing in my journal and thinking of what life would have been like if Charlie hadn't done what he did. Ali and I could have grown up happily together, and I might have married _him_._

_Writing in you is like talking to him. I miss him and I miss Ali, my little sister. She was killed in a car crash and I will never forgive myself for not seeing her again after that fateful day._

_But I cannot dwell on the past. My next victims are going to be Billy and Rachel Black, Jacob Black's parents. That detective is getting too inquisitive of this neighbourhood._

_I must go plan_

_I will see you again tomorrow._

_Bella_

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**

**All those "powers" she has are real. I did my research.**

**Adermatoglyphia is pronounced uh-drum-uh-toe-glihh-fee-yuh**

**I'll see you soon (hopefully)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. Hello again.**

**Sorry if this chapter is short, but with stuff going on at home, my mind isn't working properly.**

**Please enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight (I wish i did)**

* * *

I could hear the sound of the TV as I sat at the piano, trying to compose a new piece of music. I sighed and stood up. Time to see the new murder.

Yay.

I walked in and saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the couch. Carlisle had his arm around Esme as they stared intently at the TV screen.

I walked over and stood behind them as the news report came on.

'The infamous serial killer, the Psychopath, made another horrifying appearance last night. 24-year-old Paul Lahote was found dead in his apartment. Police will not give a description of the murder as it was so horrific. The only details that were shared, were that this murder like all the others was gruesome and there was blood everywhere.' The news reporter took a breath as he tried to keep his food in his stomach.

'Like all the other murders, there was a message on the wall, written in the victim's blood. The message was, "This man deserved his death. He had nothing to live for, and so had nothing to lose when I ended his worthless life." The detective in charge of the investigation is Detective Jacob Black. Detective Black, can you give us any information on the killer?'

The screen showed a man with russet coloured skin and glossy black hair in a uniform. He was standing in front of a building, probably the one that Paul had been murdered in.

The detective shook his head. 'There are still no clues. No fingerprints, no strands of hair, no footprints, nothing. And the killer almost seems to be taunting the police. The murders keep on rising and nothing can be done about it-'

The TV was turned off and I looked at Carlisle and Esme. If a vampire could cry, Esme would be crying right now.

Carlisle rubbed her shoulder and stood up with a sigh. He faced me.

'Can you-'

'Hey Carlisle, you wanted us?' Alice appeared next to us with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper behind her.

Carlisle sighed. 'You heard the news report?' the others nodded, and he sighed again. 'We need to stop this. It's going too far, and the police can't do anything about it.'

'Carlisle,' Jasper interrupted him. 'This doesn't seem like the work of a vampire. Yes, there isn't any evidence, but the behaviour of the killer isn't that of a vampire. If this was a vampire, people would just be going missing. In the murders, there is blood everywhere. A vampire couldn't do that. It's just not possible.'

'So, it's a human?'

'Or something else.'

'But what else could it be? A werewolf?' Emmett asked slowly.

'This isn't something that a werewolf would do, and wouldn't they leave evidence?'

Alice placed a hand on her head and shut her eyes. Jasper looked at her. 'Are you okay?'

She looked at him. 'There's something not right about this. I've been having a vision, but it's cloudy but the,' she paused, searching for the right word to describe it. '_Flavour_ of the vision is familiar. It reminds me of when I was human.'

I looked at her sharply. We had grown up together and there was only one person she could be talking about.

'She's dead Alice. Please stop.' My frozen heart broke every time she was mentioned.

'Edward-'

'No Alice. Please just stop.' I walked out of the room and ran to the door, taking it off its hinges as I opened it. I ran outside, not sure where I was going.

* * *

It was night-time when I walked back to the house. Carlisle was leaning against where the door had been and walked over to me when he saw me. He pulled me into a hug as I tried to regain control over myself.

_Edward, we have decided to go to Seattle. Jasper, Emmett and I are going. Alice told us that you should, no, _had_ to go with us, but I wanted to give you that choice._ I listened to his thoughts and nodded.

'I'll go with you. I need to know who is doing this so that Alice stops thinking that she is seeing _her_.'

_I know you miss her. She was your soul mate, but if she hadn't run, she would have been executed. You know that._

I nodded and pulled myself out of his embrace. _Alice said that we should probably pack._ I stalked into the house, ignoring the looks that everyone was giving me.

I ran up to my room and started to pack. I heard someone knock on my door. _Edward._

Alice.

'What?' I was pissed with everyone and couldn't stop the malice in my voice.

_Can I come in?_

'Fine.' She walked into my room and quietly shut the door. She walked over, her movements unconsciously graceful, and sat down on my couch.

'Edward,' she began. 'She was my sister. I know how you feel.' She put her face in her hands and shuddered.

I walked over and put my arm around her. 'I know Alice. It's not fair. But we both know that it wasn't our fault.'

'No. We can thank Charlie for this.' She said bitterly. Charlie was a sore subject, I understood why.

* * *

'Finally.' Emmett boomed as I walked down with Alice. Jasper ran up to us and put his arms around her, sensing that she was upset about something.

'Be careful.' Esme wrapped her arms around me. I nodded and strode out the door and walked over to my car.

I threw my bag in and walked over to the driver's seat. I sat there and waited for the others. I couldn't stand the love in the air as they said goodbye to each other.

Finally, they approached the car and dumped their bags in with mine.

'Alright. Let's make this quick.' Jasper muttered as I started up the car and drove away.

Seattle here we come.

* * *

**As I said, it's short. Sorry.**

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm back. Sorry for the late update, but I haven't had time lately.**

**This chapter contains more blood and gore, so if you can't handle it, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

'Please stop! It hurts!'

I rolled my eyes and kicked the woman's face as the tears poured down her face. I laughed as she screamed. Lauren Mallory had been on my hit list for a while, but I had never had time to get to her, however, tonight, I found time.

'Why?' she sobbed. 'What did I ever do to you?'

I grabbed her hair and pulled her to her feet. 'You messed up. That's what you did. You messed with the Psychopath, and now you're getting what you deserve.' I pulled the hood back from my head and laughed as she screamed.

'Please! I'm sorry!' Lauren was on my hit list because of her stupidity. Every time I restarted my life, I had to go to school. Thankfully, because I would become 16 again, I only had to attend for a couple of years. I was smart too. Sometimes I would be moved up a few grades and could finish in a year.

Lauren and I had gone to school together. She _tried_ to bully me, but ended up with a broken arm, nose and making her way onto my hit list. She was weak as fuck.

'You remember me? Marie? Yeah, well, you messed up. Real bad. My real name is Kritanta, meaning God of Death. I am also known as the Psychopath.'

She screamed as I dragged my knife down her chest, to her stomach. Her guts spilled out onto the floor as she continued to scream, her cries getting weaker and weaker. Before she took her last breath, I whispered to her,

'Alla fine muoiono tutti. Tutti tranne uno moriranno.'

As I tore her head from her body, I heard a noise. I looked towards the door as it slowly started to open. I quickly ran behind the door as Tyler Crowley walked into the room. He stopped and gasped as he saw Lauren's mangled body surrounded by a pool of blood.

'Wanna play catch?' he spun around as I threw Lauren's head at him.

He caught it and then screamed and dropped it as he realised what it was. I slammed the door shut and stalked towards him. He backed away from me until he was pressed against the wall. I sneered at him before using all my strength and slamming my fist into his stomach. He bent over as he threw up. I was delighted as I saw blood and threw him onto the floor.

'Marie?' he gasped.

I had also gone to school with Tyler. He was a pervert and I had added him onto my hit list. Until now, I had forgotten about him. It was rather ironic that he and Lauren were together.

He started sobbing as he looked at Lauren. 'Why?' he cried. 'She was pregnant! I was going to be a father…' he trailed off as he looked at me. 'HOW COULD YOU!' he screamed in my face as he struggled to get up. I placed my foot on his chest, preventing him from doing so, and lent down towards him.

'Oh, shut the hell up,' I said, glaring at him. 'Have a look at her again. I killed her, bastard. I sliced her open and ripped her head off her, and you're trying to fight against me?' I laughed in his face. 'You really are stupid.'

'Why did I do it?' I continued; my tone thoughtful. 'Because of what she did in school, that's why. When she tried to slam my head into a locker, she was as good as dead. She was a walking corpse. But I couldn't kill her. I had to wait. But I was never able to get around to her, until tonight. If you hadn't walked into this room, I wouldn't be about to murder you right now. I had completely forgotten about you. But now that you're here, I might as well as kill you as well.'

I punched his face and smiled as I saw that his nose was broken. I then stabbed my knife into his chest, puncturing a lung. I laughed as I punched his stomach again.

'The other reason I killed her, was because I am the Psychopath. I kill for fun. She looks like a bitch and I would have killed her anyway. I would have killed you because you are her boyfriend.' I stabbed the knife into his chest again and dragged it down, plunging it into his stomach.

'Now you will die, bastard.'

* * *

I was running on top of the buildings towards my house. I always took a detour, just in case. The detour was longer than it needed to be, but there was no way anyone could follow me. I knew this area. I had lived here for over 400 years. I took advantage of this knowledge. I would run through empty buildings and sneak past occupied ones. I always changed my route, knowing that if someone monitored the areas I ran through they would start to get suspicious. Depending on the place where I murdered, it would take me normally under an hour to get back home.

In other words, I was careful

As I ran through the city, I felt a strange sensation, as if I was being watched. I immediately stopped and listened. The only noises I could hear were the sounds of traffic. I looked around me and saw something, lurking in the shadows. I stood still, listening. Whatever it was moved in the shadows. I could tell that it was a person, a boy. I rolled my eyes. This would be easy.

I knew that if I ran fast enough, it would look like I had disappeared, so that's what I did. I was behind him in an instant, close enough to be able to hear his gasp as he realised I had disappeared. I kicked his back and he flew to the other side of the roof, probably breaking his arm, or leg. Hopefully both. He jumped up, with no apparent injuries, except his limp and the pain that was clearly visible when he tried to stand up properly.

'Who the fuck are you?' I snarled.

'My name is Mike, Mike Newton,' he gasped.

'Well, Newton, you just made a mistake that cost you your life.' I ran towards him and pulled my knife out of its sheath. His eyes widened as he looked at me. I jumped on him and stabbed my knife into his shoulder, ripping it out as he screamed.

'What the fuck are you doing here? Where did you come from? Do you know who I am?' the question just spilled out of me. If he knew who I was…

'I was just up on the roof,' he panted. 'I was getting away from life for a bit. I saw you and I was just kinda surprised, 'cos you just appeared out of nowhere. I ran into the shadows and then you disappeared again, and then I ended up over here-'

'Okay, I got it.' I interrupted. 'Shut up. So, you don't know who I am?'

When he shook his head, I was filled with relief. 'Unfortunately,' I said 'If you hadn't moved, I wouldn't have to kill you now.' I stabbed the knife into his eye, and then stuck my finger behind his eye and slowly pulled it out, taking my time to inflict the most pain. I smiled as he shrieked in pain.

'My name is Kritanta. I am also known as the Psychopath.' I stabbed my knife into his arm and started to shred it. He tried to say something, but I was sick of his talking. I grabbed his tongue and slowly began to cut it. I forced his jaw to clamp shut with his tongue sticking out. He screamed as he severed his tongue and blood poured out.

'I've got better things to do, so I believe this is goodbye,' I smirked as I grabbed his shredded arm and dragged him to the edge of the building. The drop was a good 50 meters. I lay him down on the edge and kneeled next to him.

'Goodbye,' I whispered and kicked him off the building and laughed as I heard his body smack onto the ground below. I walked over to the fire escape and began to climb down.

* * *

'Miss Dwyer, are you there?'

I was woken up to the sound of the doorbell. I stomped down the stairs, barely awake. I stormed over and yanked the door open.

'What?' I snarled at the person there. Detective Jacob fucking Black. He looked surprised at my appearance.

'Miss Dwyer,' he stammered. 'I-I-I-'

'You what?' I snarled, not in the mood to be polite.

'Um, I was wondering if you minded if I asked some questions-'

'What do you think?' I sneered.

'I can come back in half an hour.'

'Fine. Whatever.' I slammed the door in his shocked face.

Great. Now I had to answer questions, again. I had been through this too many times now. I was beginning to become paranoid about the questioning. I was walking through my house making sure that there was nothing that would make Black suspicious. I walked into my bedroom and my eyes were immediately drawn to my hoodie, stained red.

Blood

Shit

I grabbed it and quickly made my way to the laundry and tossed it into the washing machine, setting it to the quickest wash so that once it was done, I would be able to toss it into the dryer. I ran back into my room, and sure enough, there was my knife on the chair. I grabbed it and headed into the lounge room.

I pushed the lounge back and dropped to my knees, looking for the right floorboard. I quickly found it. I ran my hands over it and pressed hard on the lump on the board. I heard a soft "click", and then my bookcase began to move, revealing a brick wall. I ran over, knowing that Black would be here soon. I pushed on the bottom brick, causing the brick in the middle to slide back and show an eye scanner.

A fingerprint scanner would've been easier, but since I don't have fingerprints, that isn't possible. I lent down and let the scanner scan my black eye. My eye colour was weird. It was black. Some people say that your eyes are a look into your soul, or some shit like that.

That was probably why my eye was black, it resembled my soul.

The brick wall slid back and revealed a small room. This system had taken months to install but was totally worth it. This room was filled with so much evidence that it wasn't funny. I walked over to the far side of the room and pressed a lump on the brick. The bricks on the wall moved, and a shelf appeared, filled with weapons, all shapes and sizes. I slipped my knife into an empty space in the front of the shelf and quickly closed it.

I then all but ran out of the space and closed that too, before looking at the clock. I had twenty minutes. I waited for the washing machine to finish, and when it did, tossed the hoodie into the dryer, praying that it wouldn't shrink. That would not be good. Why? Because then Black would see that it was too small to fit me, and then would realise that it had just been recently washed and then…

I shook my head. I was too smart for them. Admittedly, I did need to work on cleaning up before I went to sleep, but I was often getting home at like 2am in the morning. I raced back to my room with the hoodie when I heard the doorbell. I walked back to the front door and opened it.

* * *

'Thanks for the coffee, miss.' I shrugged. I needed to appear normal so offering him coffee seemed like the best option.

'So, what do you want?'

'There was another murder last night and-'

'That's unusual?' I asked, my tone dripping with sarcasm. 'There are murders every night, more than one most of the time. It's nothing new.'

He nodded. 'Yes, I know. But-'

'I've been questioned too many times now. Do you regard me as a suspect?' I needed to know. If I was, I would need to be more careful.

'I'm not really able to give you that information-'

'Then you can leave,' I said calmly, standing up. 'I am getting tired of all this questioning and am beginning to lose patience. If you cannot give me any information, then I can't give you any.' I walked over to the door and opened it, motioning for him to walk out. 'Thank you for visiting me today, but I have no more information, and have better things to do.'

'Miss Dwyer-'

'Get. Out. Of. My. House.' He huffed and he puffed but he walked out and I slammed the door shut, sighing with relief. Really. People these days. They had no respect for the time of others. I could've been planning my next twenty murders in the time he had been here.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed.**

**I will update as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I'm back. School started back up and it sucks. There is more blood and gore in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of stuff, don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

'Down this street,' Jasper pointed at one of the streets. 'That's where Lahote was murdered.'

It was a couple of days after the death of Paul Lahote. We had arrived at Seattle in less than an hour after we left, but due to the number of police officers and news reporters around the area, we had decided to wait to investigate the area. It was now night-time, and we were travelling on the rooftops and were able to see that there were still quite a few people hanging around the area, although, not as many as when we had arrived last night.

We stopped at the building that was next to Lahote's building whilst we determined if there was anyone inside the room. After confirming that it was empty, Carlisle jumped onto the windowsill of the building and carefully opened the window. He held it open whilst the rest of us jumped inside before he followed us.

There was blood everywhere on the floor, the walls and the roof and I gasped as I saw how much blood there was. All this blood might have once concerned us, but with over four hundred years of practice, we all were almost as good as Carlisle when we were faced with blood.

'Look for fingerprints, hair strands, a scent, anything that is regarded as evidence,' Carlisle said quietly. Before we could start, Emmett pointed at something on the wall, something that was written with blood.

'"This man deserved his death. He had nothing to live for, and so had nothing to lose when I ended his worthless life,"' I murmured, shaking my head. 'What the hell?'

'Focus,' Jasper said calmly. 'We're looking for evidence, remember?'

I immediately started looking for fingerprints or hair strands. There was no point in trying to use scent, as there were too many. I looked around me after a couple of minutes of searching. There was nothing. I looked over at Jasper and shook my head, indicating that I had found nothing.

_This doesn't make sense. _His thoughts were worried._ The police aren't exaggerating, there's nothing._

'Why isn't there anything?' Emmett grumbled. 'If this is a human who's doing this, where is the evidence?'

Our heads simultaneously turned towards the door as we heard someone coming up the stairs. 'Go,' Carlisle said urgently. 'Get out!' We were outside and running in less than five seconds. We stopped after about a mile or two.

'The killer can't be human,' Emmett said. 'If he or she was, there would be evidence.'

Jasper nodded. 'If it was a vampire, there would've been a distinct smell.'

'Maybe it isn't either. Maybe it's something else,' I said slowly. Jasper looked at me sharply.

'What else could it be?' he frowned. 'If it was a werewolf, there would be that awful smell-'

'But there wasn't a smell like that,' Emmett interrupted.

'Exactly,' Jasper nodded. 'So, what else could it be?'

'Well, something that did that, couldn't be human. I mean, come on. What kind of person would be that sadistic and insane?' Emmett frowned.

'Maybe there's evidence at another location,' I said hopefully, but still doubtful.

Carlisle pulled out his phone and turned away from us as he made a call. 'Is there any more news?' he asked. We could hear from the voice that it was Esme. We could also hear her answer but waited for Carlisle to say something. He murmured his thanks and turned back to us, after slipping his phone into a pocket in his pants.

'There were three murders last night,' he said slowly. 'Two of them were together, the other was separate. They were investigated yesterday, so there shouldn't be too many people there.' He looked at us carefully. 'You remember Lauren Mallory and Tyler Crowley?' My eyebrows shot up to my hairline.

'What?' Emmett gaped. 'They were murdered?' Carlisle nodded.

'They discovered that she was pregnant-'

'What the actual hell?' I gasped. 'Who the fuck does that? I never liked either of them, but-' I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. I had never liked Lauren or Tyler. Lauren was a complete bitch and Tyler was a creepy ass, but to hear that they had been murdered – it was hard to accept it.

'Who was the other person?' Jasper said.

'Mike Newton.' Carlisle said. The name was unfamiliar to me. 'Edward and Jasper,' he continued. 'You two can go to the apartment where Lauren and Tyler were murdered. Emmett and I will go to where Mike was murdered. There may still be lots of people there as well. If that's the case, come back here.'

We nodded and headed to the address that he gave us.

(line)

'There don't seem to be too many people there,' I murmured to Jasper. Judging by the amount of thoughts I could hear, there were more people here than back at the other apartment, but not enough that we couldn't go into the building.

We sought the best entry point, and after determining that there wasn't anyone in the room, we went inside.

'Fuck,' Jasper hissed as we entered the room.

There had obviously been a lot of violence. There were dents in the walls and blood still dripping from the roof. The tiles on the floor had been smashed and there was blood everywhere. This was worse than the last place. I pitied the people who had seen the bodies. I was also glad I couldn't sleep; this would've given me nightmares.

'Who would do something like this?' my voice shook with emotion.

Jasper walked over to the dents in the wall and nodded. 'This is no work of a vampire. If it was, the wall would've been completely destroyed, not dented.'

'Fuck,' I hissed. 'Look.' I pointed to the wall.

'"Death is a natural thing, but to bullies and perverts, comes sooner than they expect. Children don't need parents like these two, especially the one she was carrying."' He read and sighed. 'I think we can confirm that this isn't a vampire.'

'Then what is it?'

'I don't know.'

We searched around the place, and again, found nothing.

'Why would anyone do something so heartless' I fumed as I walked around, trying to find any evidence at all. 'There is nothing at all. No fingerprints, no hair, and a scent is going to be impossible to define.'

Jasper nodded. 'We should head over to where Carlisle is then. There isn't any point in staying here any longer.'

We exited the apartment by the window, and I was about to ask where Carlisle was when Jasper stopped.

'Edward, how do you think the murderer got into the building?'

I stared at him in confusion. 'Um, I guess the front door or the window. There're the only two places that can be entered. Why?'

'It's obvious that the killer entered through the window. There is no way that the killer went through the front door, they would've been seen.'

'So?' I frowned. 'That information doesn't really help us.'

'The only way that the window could be entered, is if either the killer climbed up the building – which is highly unlikely-'

'How do you know that?' I interjected.

'There would've been marks in the walls, and as far as I can see, there are none. That means that they jumped from this building to the window, which isn't really a hard thing to do if you're a vampire. But a human fit enough, with a bit of skill, could do it as well.'

'So, what?'

'They had to travel on the rooftop.'

I immediately understood. 'There may be a scent or footprints!' I exclaimed.

Jasper shook his head. 'It's unlikely that there are going to be footprints, but there is always a chance. However, a scent is more likely to be found.'

'We need to tell Carlisle.'

(line)

We got to the other location within minutes and immediately saw the people that surrounded the building. I looked around in confusion, looking for both Emmett and Carlisle. Jasper pointed behind me and when I looked, I saw Emmett waving to us.

'Inside?' I asked when we reached them. Carlisle shook his head

'The murder was on the rooftop.'

'But why would the Psychopath kill him?' Jasper asked, surprised.

'Unless,' I said slowly. 'Unless he saw the killer.' He looked at me and nodded with a look of understanding on his face. 'Which means that the Psychopath took a route from over there,' I waved a hand in the direction of the other murder. 'To over here. But that doesn't mean that they made a straight line. It would make more sense to make a few detours.'

'What are you talking about?' Emmett's question reminded me that they needed to be informed of the information. Both of them quickly understood when we explained.

'But the route wouldn't always be the same, would it?' I shook my head at Emmett's question.

'But there must be a midpoint – so to speak – that the multiple routes meet up at-'

'Which would lead us straight to the lair of the killer!' Emmett exclaimed, his eyes shining in delight.

'If we set up cameras in different locations and patrolled the city, we might be able to catch the killer,' Jasper mused.

'If we could get into the police database, we could find out who the suspects are,' I added.

'Another thing to do, might be to see if anyone had something against Lauren and Tyler. There isn't any point in doing the same thing for Mike, as his murder seems to be more of an accident than anything.'

'You know, I'm starting to think that a lot of these murders are for revenge,' I frowned.

'If that's the case, this person really must hate a lot of people,' Emmett chuckled.

Jasper looked at me sharply. 'Hang on, you might be onto something,' he looked at Carlisle. 'At Lahote's apartment, the words sounded like something that would be said after you killed someone for revenge. "This man deserved his death."'

'So, it _was_ for revenge. So that means that it was probably the same for Lauren and Tyler.'

'You three would probably know who had it out for them,' Carlisle said.

'The only person I can think of is-' Emmett glanced at me.

'Don't say it,' I snarled. 'Say her name, and I swear I will remove your head from your shoulders.'

'Shut up Emmett,' Jasper growled.

Emmett rolled his eyes. 'Couldn't you listen to the minds of people and find the killer that way?' He whined. 'It would save us time. I want to get back to Rose.'

'I said shut up,' I snapped, but Jasper interrupted me.

'No, actually that's a good idea. It would take a while though.'

'Jasper, you and I can go get history on Tyler, Lauren and Paul. Emmett and Edward, you two can go around and listen to the minds of people around here,' Carlisle said, interrupting our argument.

'I can't read minds,' Emmett said confused.

'No shit,' I muttered.

Carlisle glared at me. 'No Emmett. You go with Edward and try and help. Don't argue, just go.' He sighed.

(line)

'Why are you so pissy?' Emmett grinned.

'Just shut up.'

He rolled his eyes. 'You've been acting weird,' he stated.

We had been going around the city, me listening to people, and Emmett "helping".

'No, I haven't. Now shut up. You're making it hard to concentrate.'

All the thoughts I could hear weren't anything related to murders. All just typical human thoughts. None that would reveal the killer. Wait- there was something not right about the flavour of this thought. I held my hand up to shut Emmett up.

_I swear I am going to beat the shit out of her. Where the fuck is she?_

I growled. That kind of thought was not your typical human. I could tell that it wasn't the killer, but I was alarmed all the same. This thought was abusive, I had seen what could happen to people who were abused. They could become like her…

'You find-' Emmett began.

'Abuse,' it was all I had to whisper to Emmett. He growled.

Where?' I pointed. I trusted that Emmett wouldn't too much. Just kill the bastard and hide the body.

I waited while Emmett ended the life of the man. As I heard his last thoughts, I could tell that he not only abused his daughter, but also raped her. It was too similar. I groaned and pulled my hair, trying to block the thoughts. This was a bad idea. The more I listened, the more I was reminded of her.

'You all good there, Eddie?' I growled at the stupid nickname.

'Let's go.' I stood up but was rooted to the spot at his next thought.

_It's about her isn't it? I know that that was like what happened to her, but you don't need to be so angry about it_ I turned around and growled at him.

'Don't. Ever. Mention. Her.'

'Dude, it's clear that you miss her-'

'JUST SHUT UP!' I roared and lunged at him.

He flew into a wall, destroying it as he collided. 'Fuck!' he winced as he stood up 'Okay, okay, I won't do it again.'

He had put thoughts into my head, thoughts that I was trying to avoid. Her mahogany coloured hair, her doe eyes, her sweet voice. I needed to get away.

So, I ran.

I was halfway out of the city by the time Emmett realised I was gone. I could hear his mental voice trying to work out where I was.

Where was I going?

Back to where it had happened.

Back to where I died.

(line)

I stood there in the pouring rain, looking at the spot where I had died. It was raining that day. I was with Alice and we were looking for her. It was his fault. I had lost my love because of him. I could remember everything that happened that night, and it hurt. It was like a hole in my chest.

_It was raining. I looked out the window and sighed. If it weren't for this shitty weather, I could be with the love of my life. I ran my hand through my hair and contemplated calling her when I heard banging on the door._

_I stood up and walked over and opened the door. I gaped at what I saw. Alice was standing there, her eyes red and puffy. The water was dripping off her and her normally spiky hair was flat and drenched._

_She looked into my bright green eyes and burst into tears._

_'Alice, are you okay?' was all I could say. 'Shit. Come inside-'_

_'Edward,' she gasped. 'She's gone.'_

_I stopped what I was doing, frozen. 'What do you mean?'_

_'She killed him,' she sobbed. 'She killed him. I heard screaming and ran downstairs and saw. She heard me and dropped the knife. She looked at me and walked over. She told me everything was going to be okay now that he was dead.'_

_'When did this happen?'_

_She closed her eyes and her shoulders shook with her sobs. 'Three days ago.'_

_'What the fuck!'_

_She nodded. 'Then today, Sue came around looking for him. She saw the blood on the floor and called the police.' Alice opened her eyes again and looked at me and I pulled her into my arms. She leaned her head on my chest and continued. 'Then _she_ came down the stairs, and when she realised what Sue was doing, attacked her. I don't know if she killed Sue, because when Sue went down, she ran. You know that because of her condition, she's incredibly fast, so by the time that I realised, she was already gone.' She leaned into my embrace and sobbed._

_'I thought she was coming here, so I went to grab my phone to call you, but when I went in my room, I saw that there was a piece of paper next to my phone. She said that she was leaving and that she loved me. She wanted me to tell you that she was sorry and that she would never forget you. I tried to call you, but you didn't answer. I drove over here as soon as possible.'_

_I removed myself from Alice's arms and walked over to where I had just been sitting and grabbed my car keys and my phone._

_'What are you doing?' Alice asked quietly._

_'I'm going to find Bella,' was all I could say._

* * *

**Well, we now have a little information on how Edward died, and who **she** is.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
